


The Forgotten

by NaelaNightshade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaelaNightshade/pseuds/NaelaNightshade
Summary: Entering the Vytal Festival in the prestigious Beacon Academy, many people come to watch the event unfold. More so than others. A woman by the name of Silver enters the school grounds. Thus begins the story. The story of Silver... and the Forgotten.





	1. Remembering Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Begins at Vol 3 Episode 3

“ _ Mother! Mother, help us!” The sounds of crying and pain erupted from the fires that threatened two girls. Their mother was helpless, unable to even lift her head to look them in the eye. Their mother cried and screamed for their release; they would not answer nor look at her.  _

_ The girls held on to each other, praying for a miracle. Praying that there would be some way to get out of the fiery cage that contained them. The elder of the two held the younger close, the younger gripping onto her elder sister, crying in her chest. She feared she would die. Her elder sister hushed her little sister’s tears away. “I will protect you, don’t you worry.” She said this like a chant. Like a prayer for something to hold onto.  _

_ The mother was tied against the tree, her captures were getting a sick pleasure of making the mother watch her daughters die, slowly and painfully. Searing the sounds of their cries in her mind before they killed her. It was the way they would torture their kind. The mother screamed and pleaded; they had killed her beloved husband, she couldn’t let them take her daughters too. Desperate, the mother used all of her strength….. _

* * *

 

_ Beep, Beep, Beep.  _

Groaning, a woman woke from the dream she had. She shut off her alarm, wanting to break it. She suppressed that desire, she did it every morning. 

Getting up from her bed, a knock on her door was heard. 

“Go away!” She groaned. She didn’t even get the chance to try to dress before the door opened. But she did have the time to cover her messy hair with a hat. 

“Honestly, it’s past noon and we’re almost there.” A woman with white hair up in bun, excluding her bangs, nagged her. 

“Winty, it’s 12:01. It  _ is _ noon.” She nagged back to her old friend. Winter Schnee. A specialist in the  [ Atlesian Military's ](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas) Special Operations unit. As well as a member of the famous Schnee family, known for their dust company and it’s corrupt background. 

“Well, Silver. If you were a part of the military you would’ve been up by now.” Winter retorted

“Ah, but I’m  _ not _ ” Silver pointed out as she pulled out a few items of clothing that she was going to change into. “Now can you get out? So I can change?”

“Regular clothing?” Winter questioned Silver’s choice of attire.

“Yeaaah. What of it?”

“You’re performing today aren’t you?” 

She shook her head, “Nah. Tomorrow. Hitching a ride with you would be beneficial and faster for me. So that’s what I did.” She stuck her tongue out in a cutesy manner. 

Silver was a professional performer under the name of Silverstream. Nothing different with her name, but it was once a nickname another old friend has once given her. Her previous performance was in Atlas for her Remnant tour, now her final performance, and last performance for a very long time was to be in Vale for the Vytal Festival. She could barely hold her excitement. She always loved the Vytal Festival. She followed it even when she graduated. But what excited her even more was going back to her alma mater, Beacon Academy, where the festival was officially being held. 

“Glad I could be your chauffeur,” Winter said sarcastically. 

“Aww thank you!” Silver ignored the sarcasm in Winter’s voice. 

Winter rolled her eyes and left her room.

“Finally,” Silver whispered to herself before changing into her usual attire. After dressing she put on her headpiece to cover the cat ears she usually hid. She, herself, was a Faunus. The species who share traits with animals. The species that was considered inferior to the society they lived in. The species that fought for the same rights as the humans. But all of the Faunus were detested for the actions of a radical group called the White Fang. Because of this group’s actions, many Faunus were hated even if they weren’t in the group themselves. This has caused the group to be hated by their own kind. It was a cycle of hatred that could never be stopped. 

After dressing as she did every day, she walked out of her room and noticed that the ship had already been landed. 

_ How long was I in my room thinking?  _ She had no idea. 

Leaving the ship, she noticed a large amount of people standing around, as if they were crowding something, or someone. Examining what was going on she noticed that no one was in the center of it all. Had she missed something?

“Excuse me,” she asked a female deer Faunus that stood close by her, “What was going on here?” 

The faunus was excitable, practically giggling the whole time. Silver almost regretted asking her, “A huge fight was going on, between two huntsmen! It was sooo cool! But the headmaster had to break them up.”

Silver wondered who the two huntsmen could be. She knew that Winter was here due to work reasons, that’s one suspect. But Winter was always calm and collected and kept her emotions in check. But Silver also knew that she could be hot-headed. So it was possible that Winter lost her cool. But she only did that around one person. 

_ If he’s here… then it would be more than possible.  _

She smiled to herself and continued moving on, looking around her alma mater. Nothing about the place had changed since she last been there. Beacon Academy had brought her to her friends that had lasted up to this point. She even remembered where she resided in the dorms. She was tempted to go and see if they changed the dorm rooms, but she understood a person’s, a group’s privacy more than anything. 

“What  _ are _ you doing?” A familiar voice echoed the empty hallway. 

Smiling, Silver turned around to see Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. “I could say the same thing to  _ you _ , Ozzie.” Silver gave these stupid nicknames to almost everyone she knew. To her, it was a sign of endearment and just how much she cares for them. They could hate their nickname, but they would never be able to escape from it. Not when Silver was concerned. And she loved her little nicknames for them, because they sounded so stupid sometimes. Thus, her stupid nickname became…  _ Silly _ . 

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee from the cup he held in one hand, “I was told that an unknown, non-student, was entering the  _ student _ dormitories. I came to investigate it myself after an interesting affair went on in my office.”

“You wanted to leave the awkward situation, huh?”

“You know me so well,” Ozpin chuckled, then returned to the problem at hand. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I wanted to talk a trip down memory lane,” the memories surged through her. Her and her team chasing a runaway cat. Them racing to their room. Her team and their rival team spending time together studying. Silver doing silly cartwheels in the middle of the hallway, just because she could.  

Even coming back to her room…. alone…. 

“Well, how about I join you then?” Ozpin stood beside Silver, smiling. 

They walked together down the hallway, then moved their way out of the dorms to the courtyard. Nothing seemed different about this either, she thought. It was all the same when she was a student here in Beacon. 

“Oz, may I ask you something?” 

“Hm?”  
“Why is Ironass in charge of security? Better yet, why is his entire fleet here?” Her eyes narrowed and Ozpin knew she meant business. Silver wasn’t in the military, but she was still a Huntress, she still cared about the safety of Remnant’s citizens. She still protected them when they needed it. 

“James… cares. I know you and he don’t very much get along. But he’s doing what he thinks is right.” 

“And that means putting him in charge of security? WIth  _ that _ outside?” She was becoming furious. “Showing that much manpower is gonna frighten the citizens, the students. ‘Who are we fighting?’ Is what they’ll think. James ‘I-think-I’m-a-man’ Ironass is going to interrupt the peace we have.” 

Ozpin looked at her with seriousness and dread,” It’s already being disturbed.” 

“What?!” Silver knew nothing of what was happening in Remnant, more importantly, in Vale. Her tour had taken her so much of her time that she barely had enough time to herself to ask, ‘Is the peace being maintained?’ She knew nothing of Torchwick, of the White Fang’s movements. Nothing. As if she had been in a year long coma. 

So he filled her in about everything. Roman Torchwick had been getting help from the White Fang for obtaining dust. An infiltration of Beacon’s main computer during the dance. A team of students taking it upon themselves to apprehend the criminal as well as their success in it. Roman being in Ironwood’s custody. Silver was not amused or happy about that part. The Grimm invasion in a nearby town. And the recent discussion in his office not too long ago. The only part he left out was Qrow’s arrival. 

She took everything in, assessing the information that was given to her. Ozpin didn’t go into detail as to who the team of students were, and she didn’t care. What puzzled her was why the White Fang would allow a human like Torchwick to even be  _ near _ them. It didn’t make sense to her. And the one pulling the strings is here, in Beacon, for the festival. This really put a damper on things, and her mood pertaining to her favorite time of the year. 

“Wait, why wasn’t I invited to this meeting?” She asked. Ozpin smiled at her silliness.

“I didn’t expect you to be here until tomorrow. Your manager told me that she would need a day to recover from exhaustion. But it seems to me that you’re fine.” 

“I wanted to surprise you~” Silver winked. “Besides, I thought that if I had a day to myself, I would give a better performance for the festival. You know how much I love it.” 

Oz just smiled. They continued their way around the school campus, from the classrooms to the cafeteria. Their last stop was his office. 

“Being a headmaster suits you, Ozzie.” She watched him sit at his desk with the coffee still in hand. 

“You think so?” 

The silver haired woman nodded and looked out the large window that oversaw the school grounds. “You were always the type of person to guide others to the light. A natural born leader. You never discriminate and are quite lively around students. Being a headmaster was what you were meant to do. At least, that’s how I see it.” 

Ozpin was deeply moved by Silver’s choice of words to describe the type of person he was. She tried to see the good in people, just as he had. But at times, it seemed that she couldn’t do so when it came to Ironwood. They had been butting heads forever, seeing different views upon certain things. Just as Qrow and Winter had. Ozpin knew this well, and said nothing of it. Simply say out of their way and let them deal with it themselves. 

“That conflicts with the choices I made a long time ago…” 

Silver fiddled with a thread of her own thick long hair, “yeah, well… We cannot change the past… But we can make our future.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. They both knew that the other had been through so much on their own. Making their own mistakes, going through their own terrible troubles. The burden that they felt on their shoulders would always continue, possibly never ending. They took solace in the knowledge that they were not alone in their despair. 

Silver’s bangs moved in front of her view, making her push them back. “Well, it was interesting seeing you again, Ozzie. And I’m really glad we got to catch up.” She walked away from the window to be in front of Ozpin’s desk. He smiled, deeply pleased with being able to talk to her like this again. It was refreshing to see a familiar face after all this time without the ‘saving-Remnant’ reason. She was here simply because she wanted to. Well that, and it was a part of her tour. 

“It was really nice to see you as well. Thank you for the little…  _ surprise _ ” 

She gave one last wink before leaving.


	2. Reunion for Two

Silver walked back to downtown Vale, the team battles of the day were done. It didn’t bother her that she didn’t get the chance to see the students, newer and old, in action. She got to see her old life and that, in itself, held great value to her. 

She noticed a cafe and decided to take a step inside. Thankfully it was still open despite it being so late. She was then greeted by a nice, elderly couple. 

“Have a seat where you’d like, dear, and I’ll take your order soon.” The elderly woman spoke. She sounded so frail and sweet, it reminded Silver of the old lady who would sell her bread when she was a little girl. 

Silver sat at a booth, just near the window, looking at the outside to watch the people walk on by. Continuing their lives in peace or, according to Ozpin’s report, what seemed to be peace.

“What will it be, Miss?” The elderly woman came by, surprising Silver just a little. 

“Some herbal tea would be nice, please.” 

“Of course. Coming right up!” 

Silver watched the old woman retreat into the back of the cafe before returning to watch the people outside. Many different kinds of people were there, people from all corners of Remnant, Faunus and humans alike. Some were students and others were regular citizens that relied on the Huntsmen for their protection against the Grimm. Each of them had their own story to tell, and each of their individual stories fascinated her. One is shaped into the person they are by the experiences they had. That was something she deeply believed in. 

The elderly woman came back and set the tea on the table, the steam flowing up into the air from a tiny teacup. The silver haired woman took a sip, she found it absolutely divine. From the taste of the herbs to its temperature. It was little things like this that made life worth living. 

Suddenly, a tail swiped her teacup from her hands to the window. “My tea…” she whined. A split second afterwards, she grabbed the tail and its owner yelped, her eyes never leaving the spilled tea. A male, she deduced, and pulled the tail back towards her and glared at the faunus before her. He was a tan-skinned with short spiky hair, wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loosed-collared jacket with no shirt underneath. She noticed nothing else but that, her mild fury took over her thoughts. 

Her sweet-faced, devil incarnate look emerged, scaring the poor guy.”How are you going to pay for this?” She spoke, “With your life? I think you’re life.” She continued on, and the monkey faunus was becoming more and more scared.  Her face had no indication of her anger, it was the atmosphere that practically suffocated the poor boy. 

“I-I’m sorry, lady! The tail kinda has a mind of its own!” He tried to give himself an excuse. 

She was not buying it whatsoever, “Then maybe if I cut it, it will stop bothering people.” His face turned from a startle to a truthful, personal fury, believing she was purposefully talking about his faunus heritage. She was not. 

“Just because I’m a Faunus, doesn’t mean-” 

“Sun!” A female voice called for him, “what in dust’s name is going on?” A black-haired girl, around Sun’s age came into Silver’s view. She couldn’t see her face, but she did seem familiar. Sun replied to her, explaining what had happened not too long ago. 

“Dust, Sun.” She turned to Silver and quickly added, “I’m really sorry miss for-”  
“Blake?” Silver cut off the young girl, who was apologizing on her friend’s behalf. She let go of the boy’s tail and focused on the girl before her. 

Blake’s eyes widened as she realized who she was speaking to, “A-Aunt Silver…” 

Sun looked between the two of them, confused. His expression grew more confused as Silver glomped Blake. “Oh, my little Blakey! My little kitten! I’ve missed you so much!” Not even Blake could escape from Silver’s nicknames. Blake hugged her back, tears close to emerging from her eyes, “I’ve missed you too, Auntie.” 

Silver released her niece from the hug and took a step back to take a closer look at her. She had grown so much… Her hair grew down to her waist, her eyes the same amber color she remembered a long time ago. She grew taller, not close to Silver’s height, a little less than a foot, but taller than she was. Silver noticed something in particular, “you’re wearing the ribbon…” the same ribbon that Silver gave to her on her 6th birthday. What made things interesting to Silver was that Blake wore it in the form of a bow, same as once Silver did. 

“Oh, yeah.” Blake’s face grew red from embarrassment. Blake had idolized her aunt, she even adopted the idea of being known for  _ who _ you are than  _ what _ you are. Silver was a major role in what made Blake, Blake in her earlier years. 

The three of them sat down in the booth Silver occupied. Sun had repaid Silver by buying her a new cup of tea, it was as equally exquisite and Silver did not hesitate to compliment the old couple on their tea skills. Just for such a compliment, the elder woman gave an entire pot of tea for the three of them. Half-priced. They still had to make a living somehow.  

They caught up, talking about how Blake’s life went after Silver left as a Huntress. At first it was terrible things, killing humans for the sake of the White Fang. Losing a part of herself each and every time she was sent onto a mission. Then the story became lighter, how Blake met Ruby from her exploding on campus. Weiss’s bitchy tone pissing Blake off and eventually revealing her connection to the White Fang. Silver sat and listened, sipping on her tea with interest to her niece's story. 

“This team of yours, I’d love to meet them. What are their full names? I might know their parents.”

“Really? Well there’s Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and our team leader Ruby Rose.”

Silver’s heart dropped at the mention of all of their names. Oh yes, Silver knew the parents of those girls. She knew each of them very well. 

“They all sound very.. interesting girls.” 

“Many people are at Beacon.” 

“Heh. Very true.” 

They sat and talked for another hour or so before the two students left to go back to their dorms. Silver was slightly sad to see them leave, but she knew she would see them again. 

After they left, she too, took her leave after paying the couple more than what was needed. The elderly couple’s eyes widened at the amount of lien she had left them. They had tried to give her back the leftover lien, but Silver refused it and said ‘for the wonderful hospitality that I had been given’. They were ever so grateful. 


End file.
